marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra Natchios (Earth-199999)
Sweetheart, Ellie, Louise Badeaux, Black Sky | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Hugo Natchios (adoptive father, deceased); Christina Natchios (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = Columbia University | Origin = Human ninja trained by Stick | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Lauren Schmidt Hissrich | First = | HistoryText = Elektra was born in East Asia, and eventually raised by Stick, who trained her in martial arts as part of the Chaste's plans. Eventually he let her be adopted by the Natchios, Greek ambassadors who couldn't have children. Once an adult, Elektra was sent by Stick to seduce another of his students, Matt Murdock. They had an intense romance, that only ended as they broke into the home of Roscoe Sweeney, who had killed Matt's father year prior, and Elektra eventually brought Roscoe tied up, hoping Matt would exact revenge through murder. Matt instead only punched Sweeney unconscious and called the police as Elektra vanished. She would only return to New York City years later, as Matt had become the vigilante Daredevil. | Personality = | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': After her resurrection by the Hand Elektra gained Superhuman strength. This was demonstrated on several occasions such as being able to over power Luke Cage, albeit the latter was still recovering from being drugged by Stick. *'Superhuman Durability': After her resurrection by the Hand Elektra gained Superhuman Durability. She was able to withstand Iron Fist's Iron Fist and take punishment from both Luke Cage and Jessica Jones that would kill a normal human. *'Enhanced Speed': Rand stated that Elektra was faster than anyone he had ever encountered when they fought in Cambodia for the first time. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She was able to fight all four members of the Defenders, while not only being able to dodge all of their attacks, but ultimately gaining the upper hand. She could also deflect attacks from the Iron Fist and Daredevil, ones with years of martial arts training. *'Enhanced Senses': Elektra's enhanced senses are granting her awareness of her surroundings on a wide range. She was able to singlehandedly kill several Hand assassins in a completely dark room. | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist:' Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stick to become a warrior of the Chaste. Elektra employs a mixed martial arts that derive elements of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Karate, Brazilian jiu jitsu, and Okinawan martial arts such as sai fighting. She was able to defeat the immortal Iron Fist with ease and take on the Defenders. *'Master Assassin:' Elektra has assassinated many people on behalf of the Chaste. Some of her marks include a pilot in Buenos Aires, a lawyer in Berlin, and at least six people in Morocco. *'Multilingualism:' Elektra speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. *'Sai Mastery:' Elektra is highly skilled in sai fighting, one of the Okinawan martial arts she employs. *'Master Swordswoman:' After her resurrection, Elektra has become extremely skilled in the use of swords, using them against The Defenders and members of the Hand. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Twin Sai:' Elektra’s primary weapons are her twin sai, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. Taken from Jacques Duchamps after his failed assassination attempt on her, Elektra kept his twin sai and used them as her own whilst she hunted down Stick, becoming her weapon of choice over fist-fighting. Later she uses such sais to murder Alexandra Reid, leader of the Hand. *'Z Scorpion EVO 3 S1': During the Ambush at Bay Ridge Rail Yard, Members of the Hand disguised as Yakuza attacked Daredevil and Elektra, Elektra managed to disarm one of them and was about to shoot him with his own gun. However, as the gun was out of ammunition, Elektra resorted to striking him across the face with it, knocking him out. *'Katana': Elektra was handed the Katana by Nobu Yoshioka shortly after being told she was the Black Sky. Elektra took the sword and threatened Daredevil with it before being disarmed. *'Twin Wakizashi Swords:' After her resurrection, Elektra had began to train as the Black Sky, her weapon of choice were two wakizashi swords that could combine into one. | Notes = * Élodie Yung portrays Elektra in the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil, and in the mini-series Marvel's The Defenders. * "Black Sky" appears to be an English name; despite speaking exclusively in Japanese, Murakami clearly pronounces the words in English rather than his native language (Kuroi sora). | Trivia = * While Prime Elektra and most other depictions of her are Greek by birth, this version of Elektra is notably East Asian by birth and later adopted by Greek diplomats. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Электра Начиос (199999) Category:Multilingual Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Resurrected by the Hand Category:Mutates Category:Natchios Family Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses